Special one
by Rogercat
Summary: Narvi and Celebrimbor have a private talk together


_**Special one**_

Celebrimbor smiled at hearing the now familiar footsteps of Narvi entering his forge. He had actually been planning to show her something he had been working on for the past days.

"You always seem to bring the sun with you inside no matter what season it is."

She looked at him as if he just made a joke, a smile hiding on her lips.

"Are you referring to my dress, or the fine weather outside?"

To be fair, Narvi was wearing a pale blue dress in the style of the Orocarni mountains where she had been born, and she rarely wore that style unless it was to give him a taste of the vastly different cultures of the East. The light colour brought out her dark skin colour, and the one on her beard and hair as well. Celebrimbor found himself very distracted for a moment.

"...both…" he managed to say, though mentally he cringed at how awkward it sounded. Narvi laughed at him.

"You never change, do you know that?"

Then she walked over to see what he had mentioned in a small note placed at the small chest of drawers for her jewelry boxes. It was something created by mithril.

"Oh, such pretty art you have made here, husband. Are it a gift for another couple I know that you would love to see married?"

It was two brooches, carefully formed like a set of butterflies. Since it was a pair, it could only be meant as a gift for a couple. And she knew a few of their shared friends who happened to like each other in secret...

"The young couple you are thinking of, yes," Celebrimbor confirmed with a smile, knowing that Narvi would react on one word he just used.

"Celebrían is four hundred years my senior in age, and Elrond is about nine hundred years older than her."

Whatever it was pure coincidence or part of a deeper meaning to foreshadow their eventual relationship, Narvi was born in year 750 of the Second Age, the same year as Eregion had been founded by the Noldor. In contrast, Celebrían was born in Second Age year 443, the same year as Elros' grandson Tar-Amandil had started his rule as the third King of Númenor.

"Yeah, yeah, a such innocent yet clever young _**miss**_ you are, sweetheart."

Celebrimbor knew that he had earned that heel of hers landing on his poor toes in response for that, but sometimes it it was just too funny to tase Narvi about the difference in ages and all that which made a such contrast between their races.

"Married Dams are addressed as Madam, you ignorant Prince from the House of the Flaming Star."

Yes, Narvi could give back in a very good manner. But that was why he had fallen for her, the way she proved herself worthy of being one of the brave females who had dared to marry into his family.

"That makes you my Princess though our marriage, beloved."

This time Narvi smirked at him.

"Are the oldest daughter of a wealthy merchant such a profit for a prince whose paternal grandmother is a world-famous sculptor and born to a common healer?" she asked in feigned arrogance, slowly moving her fingers along her hair braids in a somewhat seductive movement.

She knew about Nerdanel and Curufin's wife Astarë, who had been unlikely to become wives of royalty yet had caught the eye of their respective husbands in different ways: Nerdanel by being the daughter of the smith who had been Fëanor's mentor, while Astarë had met Curufin after that he had injured himself in the forge as a young Elf not yet of age. Celebrimbor fondly recalled the old family joke that Astarë had married Curufin both out of love and to ensure that he did not kill himself by mistake in some way. And when both Fëanor and Curufin had been involved in something together in the forge, any kind of domestic disaster could happen unless it was stopped early.

"You are the most special bride to wed into the House of Fëanor, Narvi. No one can say otherwise."

But Narvi had no intention to let Celebrimbor win this battle of wits between them as husband and wife.

"Admit it, you have been a lover of a curvy bodies since you first started to notice the female gender, right?" she said, posing herself in a way that allowed him a full look of her despite that the dress was designed to be airy in hot desert weather and not be tight anywhere.

"...aye."

There was no way that Celebrimbor could deny that little secret of his, that he was drawn to the female gender but not to the ladies of his own race. And Narvi, as a Dwarrowdam, was basically a dream coming true for him.

"Oh, come here instead of daydreaming like a idiot."

Neither one was even thinking about their feet walking towards their bedchamber as Narvi dragged him along by his tunic. After all, this kind of conversation was only one of many ways that would end up in lovemaking for them.


End file.
